Warrior CatsRoleplaying Wiki:Project: Art - Character Art/Approved Images 1
This is where approved images go. Add another archive at 50 images. Iriskit (A) ~ For Approvedl I got bored... so I made her apprentice.... Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I'd say define the shading a tad c: This was approved ages ago x3. And I think the shading's fine :3 ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw (A) ~ Approved Bouncepaw! For you, Horse <3 Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I love her! Just how I immagined really. Spot on. HorseSoul (talk) 16:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks <3 Is there anything that needs fixing or changing? xDD ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope. She's really pretty. Can you set it as her picture on her page? Cheers. HorseSoul (talk) 16:42, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It needs to be approved first. xDDDD I'll add you into PCA as my deputy. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay dokey. Cheers. What does being deputy enable me to do/edit? HorseSoul (talk) 16:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) As the deputy, you can CBA and approve images if you find no flaws. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I see. How do I approve it? Lol HorseSoul (talk) 16:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just say 'approved' and change the title to 'Bouncepaw (A) ~ Approved' ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Will do. HorseSoul (talk) 16:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw (A) ~ Approved Risingpaw <333 Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I must admit it isn't how I pictured him but I do really like it. ;) HorseSoul (talk) 17:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) How did you picture him? (this isn't how I pictured him either to be honest xDDD) ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw (A) ~ Approved Wildy <33 (her apprentice for when she trains as a warrior) Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit (W) ~ Approved Whee! Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) <333 Just blur the black a tiny bit 20:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) K <3. Omg the silver streaks don't match the appy D88 ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 11:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall (W) ~ Approved Comments? ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Browntail (W) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 21:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Very good. HorseSoul (talk) 21:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the brown so it blends in and get rid of the earpink as it is not needed on these blanks. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) xd Featherster it was already approved, no need to add more comments. Bbun (talk) 21:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Yeah, but I found a flaw. Sorry, Horse, you have to give users chance to comment before approving. Also, you have to CBA an image 24 hours before approval. Please blur the stripes and the brown so it blends in and get rid of the earpink as it is not needed on these blanks. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Bbun (talk) 23:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Rosepool (W) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Swiftblaze (W) ~ Horseh is offering to approve it if it is re-named to something else so Feath can do Swiftblaze Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Declined. I wanted to do this. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw (A) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun The back is a bit messy but I like it. HorseSoul (talk) 18:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Bbun (talk) 22:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Shrewclaw (W) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 23:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Beautiful! Define the shading and add earpink. 22:42, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Bbun (talk) 17:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun CBA? ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Marigoldsong (W) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Bbun She looks pretty good, but the ears look tiny and the earpink I can barely see, and make the earpink pinker, too. Sorry if I'm sorta particular. 00:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Bbun (talk) 20:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Bbun CBA? 17:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ShoonDream, believe! 19:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC)